Yume
by Jasmine Starlight
Summary: Life sucks when your a Sophmore at Tamashii High, it also sucks when your Hibiki Kanau...but that's life....drug ref., angst, suicidal tendencies pretty much describe Kanau...want to know more? KanauMikuni


**Title:** Yume

**Author:** Jasmine Starlight

**Universe: **Eerie Queerie

**Rating:** M…for mature…

**Word Count: **2,141

**Spoilers:** Not really, because this is an AU…but Vol. 1-4 to be safe…

**Warnings: **YAOI, Ahem, moving on, shonen-ai, PWP, smut and fluff. This is a High School AU…drug references, angst, abuse, cutting…kind of dark…but hey it's high school

**Chapter Title:** Exit The Guardian, Enter The Jock(s) and the Drama Queen(s)

**Time Started: **04:11 PM Thursday, July 10, 2005 or however long I take to get this idea out of my head…Kanau is awesome…

**Time Completed:** 12:50 PM Monday, July 18, 2005

**Side note:** Yume means dream, tamashii means soul, and monoke means vengeful spirit. About the ages, Itsuki, Shino, Hasunuma, Niro, and Ichi are juniors, Ichiro and Mikuni are seniors and Mitsuo and Kanau and Satoi are sophomores. Parts of this may be based on the book Project X by Jim Shepard. Key word may.

**Pairing (s): **Ichi/Satoi like all my EQ fics, predominantly Kanau/Mikuni/Ichiro,

Hasunuma/Mitsuo mild… Niro?… Itsuki/Shino

**Featuring:** Promiscous! Mikuni (Closet Dweller) Ichi Sexy & Cynical! Kanau and Ambiguous? Satoi §Scheming§ Ichiro. £Oblivious£ Mitsuo

**A/N:** Woo, my first actual EQ fic…this is a multi-chapter fiction that will be much longer than some of my other works in this anime…I like Niro, he's fun…all smiley…but that's irrelevant…

**Disclaimer:** Howard Johnson sucks…

**Dedication: Kat R. Fair and stephanie (who confused me for someone else) OK-kun (ever since they invented the green M & M) "Kalili" (you fucking read my mind, you psychic bitch…j/k)**

_Student name: Hibiki Kanau _

_Year: Sophomore_

_Middle School: Monoke Academy Junior-Senior High_

_Previous High School: See Above_

_DOB: November 15_

_Age: 14_

_Emergency Contact: undisclosed_

_Home phone: Not available_

_Address: undisclosed_

_Picture: Not available_

_Reason for Transfer: undisclosed_

_GPA: 3.958_

Dreams are dreams are dreams

Kanau moodily glared out the smudged window of his guardian's car as they approached his new school, "Don't look so glum." He said.

Kanau said nothing, this was his death sentence…this, this, prison. Stupid, cheerful high school, Kanau liked his old school better.

Stupid effing Tamashii High.

Kanau hated the town already, it was too small, too boring, too quiet, and there wasn't enough art stores. How the fuck was he supposed to get an effing art scholarship if he couldn't even find a goddamn paintbrush?

Goddamn morons.

What kind of town didn't have a single FREAKING art store?

As his guardian stopped in front of the school, he fixed Kanau with a look, "Kanau, try not to scare the other kids, don't provoke the bullies, and don't vandalize anything. Do you need a ride home?"

_I didn't vandalize anything, it was a work of art. It's not my fault if the school board couldn't appreciate that…fucking squares…!_

Home?

This wasn't his home.

He didn't belong here, in this sodding redneck town in the middle of NOWHERE, his guardian sighed and shifted in his seat, "I'll take that as a no, do you need any money?"

"For what?" Kanau asked sharply, speaking for the first time that day.

"To get art supplies."

"To get art supplies, you need to have some place to buy them from." Kanau said patronizingly.

He sighed, "Kanau, go find one, there might not be one in the mall here, but I saw a shopping plaza with something promising."

"When you say promising you mean, what exactly?"

"I mean you should go check it out baka."

Kanau stared at him stonily, then stuck out his hand, in which his guardian placed several fifties, paintbrushes were expensive. "While you're there, you might as well get some new clothes."

Kanau stared at him blankly, so he sighed and forked over a credit card. Then Kanau got out of the car, slamming the door loudly for affect and began to trudge toward his new hell.

Being surrounded by the sheer magnitude of students should have been daunting to Kanau, especially since he was new, but it wasn't Kanau had long since learned to become one of the crowd.

He followed the mob scene until he saw the sign for 'General Office' and veered off toward it. There he found an air conditioned room, largely dominated by elderly secretaries and puke green filing cabinets.

He stood there aimlessly until someone noticed him, which could take awhile, the octogenarians looked pretty absorbed in their filing, so Kanau let his eyes drag slowly across the room. He noticed teachers' mailboxes, brightly colored construction paper, and several posters with cheesy slogans: "If you shoot for the moon you'll land among the stars!"

Kanau glared.

Apparently the good-natured secretaries noticed that someone wasn't peachy-keen-tastic, so they finally decided to pay him mind. He was herded into the principal's office, a Mr. Sanjaya. His office was even worse, "I put the Pal in Principal."

Kanau shuddered, "Now, Kanau-kun, I understand you're a transfer student, and a sophomore, now what would you like first period European History or English?"

The questions continued on in that vein until Kanau's schedule was finally complete, they were then interrupted by a tall boy who was escorted in by one of the secretaries.

"Ah, Ichi-kun!"

Kanau frowned, "Kanau-kun this is Ichi, he'll be showing you around school for the next few days, Ichi why don't you show him where everything is." _Great, a baby sitter._

Kanau took this as his cue to leave and the creature known as Ichi followed, "This way, I'll show you where the cafeteria is."

Kanau said nothing and followed Ichi as he pointed out various landmarks, Kanau noted them with disinterest, he stopped at a door that read 13B Kanau noticed that this was his third period class.

"This is your math class, I'm down the hall, 14C, so when the bell rings I'll show you where your next class is." Ichi said blandly.

"…"

"Well, I have to go but if you can't find me ask Shiozu Mitsuo he's a friend of mine, he'll be happy to show you around."

"…"

Ichi patted him on the back in what was supposed to be a friendly way, Kanau waited until he was safely down the hall to let out an exclamation of pain. "Itai. Itai."

Then the door opened and a slightly irritated teacher looked out, "If you're done dancing in the hall, class has already started."

Dreams are dreams are dreams

When the bell had rung Ichi was no where in sight, so Kanau had been forced to join Mitsuo, who had turned out to be his seatmate and an annoying girl who was talking on and on.

Kanau struggled to recall her name, Koishii? No, Kitana? No. Keiko? No. Kikei? No. "Kiyomi! That's not funny!" Mitsuo exclaimed loudly as a flush crossed his face. Kiyomi! That's what it was!

Kanau trailed behind them lazily, this wasn't so hard.

Until he bumped into someone and his books and papers went flying, "Sorry." He said darkly as he scrambled to pick everything up before it was kicked away or trampled.

"Hey are you new?" the someone, who was decidedly a he asked.

"Yes." Kanau answered warily.

"Junior?"

"Sophomore."

"Cool, I'm Hasunuma." He said intelligently.

"Right." Kanau said dully.

Hasunuma looked at him expectantly, "Oh, sorry, I'm Kanau." Kanau said without apology.

"Nice." Hasunuma said.

Kanau briefly entertained the thought of pants-ing Hasunuma and then dashing through the crowds singing "NANANANA!" Then he banished it to the recesses of his mind.

"Say, you wouldn't have seen a guy about yea high." Hasunuma raised his hand two inches above his head, "and black hair, probably in soccer shorts."

_Hey, that sounds like Ichi…_

"No." Kanau said somberly.

"Sure?"

"Positive."

"That's a shame." He says.

Kanau remained silent. And they continued to stand there as the hall emptied and eventually became devoid of life, except for Hasunuma and Kanau.

Shiznat! I lost Mitsuo…oh well, might as well follow Hasunuma somewhere.

Kanau lazily trailed Hasunuma as he jauntily strutted down the halls toward his gym class, Kanau lost sight of Hasunuma when the principal intercepted him, "Why Hibiki-kun! What are you doing here?"

Kanau said nothing, "Your class is this way, Hibiki-kun!" Mr. Sanjaya said cheerfully.

Dreams are dreams are dreams

"Ichi?"

"Mmpfh."

"Do you know where an art store is?"

"Uh-huh."

"Can you show me?"

"Pfffft."

"Lead the way."

Dreams are dreams are dreams

It was clear that even though Ichi's car was very well taken care of, Ichi himself didn't know how to drive it properly. Translation: He drove like a effing psychopath on heroin and Kanau couldn't quite get his heart out of his stomach.

Peeling himself off the plush leather interior, Kanau stepped out into the harsh September sunlight and followed Ichi into the shopping plaza.

There were several stores, Ichi ignored them and walked all the way to the end of sidewalk and then swung a sharp left, Kanau briefly wondered if Ichi needed to breathe.

Ichi led him down an alley, complete with half-empty garbage bins and rodents, Kanau entertained the thought that Ichi might be leading him to a dead-end where his friends were waiting to beat him to a bloody pulp for being new.

No such thing happened, fortunately, when they finally walked out of the alley they reappeared in what seemed like a glorified alley which was lined with arts and crafts stores and bistros and clothing stores that were filled with clothes of Kanau's favorite color.

Black. Oh, like you didn't see that coming.

Ichi seemed to have taken a break for air because he wasn't moving any longer and was instead staring, transfixed at one of the stores.

Kanau looked at that particular store as well, trying to see the aesthetic value in it, then he decided maybe the problem was the way he was staring at it. Perhaps he should gawk like a bumbling idiot like Ichi seemed to be doing.

Kanau gently prodded Ichi with the toe of his torn up Chucks, maybe Ichi had been sleepwalking and was now in another astral plane.

He decided to try a different approach, positioning himself behind Ichi he raised his foot in preparation—and was halted by Ichi's voice, sounding disembodied, "Don't even think about it."

Kanau suppressed a groan of disappointment but hurriedly followed when he started moving again, this time into the store he had been salivating over.

Dreams are dreams are dreams

Ichiro boredly clung to the arm of his boyfriend of x amount of months, this was soooo boring. Why had he let Satoi talk him into taking him to the art store?

This was going to take forever!

Stupid, artsy little brother who should have asked Niro to give him a ride instead of his older, handsomer, boyfriend of Mikuni to take him.

Damn it all to hell.

What's worse Mikuni seemed to be interested in this art shit…how the fuck was Ichiro supposed to deal with that? Art was boring.

End of discussion.

But of course he couldn't end a discussion with his little brother that way, because Satoi knew all these old dead painters with names that were impossible to pronounce and all that. And _Satoi_ would insist that _shopping_ was not only BORING but shallow and pedantic as well…as if that could be true. Blasphemous, simply blasphemous.

So Ichiro was the stereotype homosexual, but we still love him anyway.

But back to the "art is boring thing", honestly how could some people find staring at inanimate pictures entertaining, most of them containing no real connection to reality.

Ichiro mused, but that was probably what drew Satoi to art in the first place being as he was very creative and blah, blah…yadda…blah…blech.

Dreams are dreams are dreams 

Kanau examined the holes in his ratty shoes studiously while waiting for Ichi to reappear onto this astral plane.

Really, he should pick up some shoes or something……combat boots…spray paint…Converse…teehee.

Blowing strands of his dark hair out of his eyes, Kanau began searching the aisles for Ichi, maybe he had been sleepwalking again and had walked into a tree.

That seemed plausible.

Alas, Kanau found Ichi in the oils section, his breathing was shallow and his eyes hooded, Kanau slowly crept up and made sure his decrepit sneakers made no squeaks.

Then, he launched himself onto Ichi's neck, all the while shouting, "BE GONE EVIL CREATURE OF THE NETHERWORLD. RELEASE MY FRIEND, I COMMAND YOU!"

Ichi sprung to life immediately, struggling to break free of Kanau's monster grip, "Kanau! _Censored! Censored! Censored!_"

And then the struggle was over, Kanau had lost interest, his attention was now captured by a display of paintbrushes. Ichi looked incredulously from his (now) disheveled appearance to Kanau's cool composure.

"the fuck?"

"It's not polite to swear." Kanau admonished from where he stood, 3.567 feet away from Ichi.

"Yeah, yeah."

**END**

Finally! Next Chapter: Exit Jocks, Enter Drama Club w/ Mikuni interaction…


End file.
